Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/08
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=VIII | sekcja3=Kulig | poprzedni=Rozdział VII | następny=Rozdział IX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} VIII Kulig Mróz. Śnieżna, puszysta, biała przestrzeń zasnuta lekką mgłą, z lotnego szronu utkana. Słońce, niby zawoalowane oblicze bóstwa, prześwituje poprzez mętną powłokę nieba połyskiem matowym srebra. Dokoła polarny krajobraz. Zatracone pod śniegiem wioski chat i kurnych lepianek znaczą się tylko szarym dymem, rozmotanym nad nimi. Wszędzie śnieg i śnieg, potworne zwały jego tworzą miejscami niskie łańcuchy gór i nagłe rozpadliny, sztuczne parowy, lub śnieg ułożony płasko na polach jak miękki dywan strzyżony, o niezmiernym połysku i bogatej, przeczystej, choć martwej barwie. Biel oślepiająca, taki zaś spokój świąteczny, taki zastój życia, taka obumarła a wszechpotężna wielkość majestatu zimy. Zastygła w letargicznym śnie ziemia, śpi beztroska i obojętna, potężna świątynia życia, poczynania i śmierci, zaklęta w głaz. Martwo również pobłyskują straże niebios, oprzężone sinawym mrozem. Fioletowo-szary ton przenika wszystko, nasiąka nim dyskretnie śnieg, nabierają go na swe pióra przelatujące cicho kruki i kawki, sinym refleksem omaszczone są trzy piękne konie, kasztany, biegnące w szpic ostrego kłusa przed małymi saneczkami o strojnym wyglądzie. Dzwoniły rozgłośnie brzękadła uprzęży. Na przednim rumaku, idącym z fantazją, siedzi młody kozak, wypędzony z kozła, gdyż powozi sam Olelkowicz. Stojąc,zwrócony jest profilem do Andzi i Lory, które opatulone na siedzeniu rozmawiają z nim bez przerwy. W dużej odległości za nimi suną jeszcze jakieś sanie. Oni mówią po francusku, skrępowani obecnością kozaka. - Jak to dobrze, że pan przyjechał i zabrał nas na spacer. Pan Kościesza był zielony z powodu pańskiej propozycji kuligu - rzekła Lora. - I co mu to na przykład szkodzi? Przecież chyba się nie obawia, że pan nas zje? Gwałtem chciał nam wpakować pannę Ewelinę. A może myślał, że pan nas wykradnie?... - Kiedy zazwyczaj wykrada się tylko jedną, nie dwie od razu - odrzekł Andrzej, błysnąwszy uśmiechem. - Jakby pan miał harem w Prokopyszczach, to byśmy się obie przydały, co?... Ciekawa rzecz, która by była u pana pierwsza? Ja bym tam odaliskąOdaliska - biała niewolnica w dawnej Turcji, głównie w haremach. długo nie chciała być. Ho! ho! - Zaczynam żałować, że nie jedzie z nami panna Ewelina - zgorszyła się Andzia. - Ech! Bo ty jesteś święta! - Pani za to, jak widzę, wybornie zna wszystkie stopnie haremowych zaszczytów. - Znam. U pana Kościeszy jest w bibliotece taka książka o haremie, czytałam ją dziesięć razy. Cudowna! wykradnę ją i panu pożyczę. - Ja wcale nie mam zamiaru zakładania haremu; brak mi muzułmańskich skłonności. - A ja słyszałam, że każdy młody pan, zanim się ożeni, a czasem i po ślubie, ma taki swój haremik, tylko rozproszony, to tu, to tam. - Ej, panno Loro! Pani za dużo wie. - Ja wszystko wiem i wcale się tym nie martwię, a pan też niech nie udaje skromnego, nawet przed Andzią, bo ja już jej dużo powiedziałam. - Ostrożnie! Zaspa przed nami - zawołała Tarłówna, zmieszana tą rozmową, chcąc przerwać ją nareszcie. - Hej! Daniło, przejedziem?! - Peredremsia, jasny panie! Wio, kasztan! Wio!... - odkrzyknął kozak. - Ładny ten pański foryś i tak mu dobrze w tym kołpaku. Andziu, patrz... toniemy. Rumaki wpadły w zaspę po same uszy, Daniło schował się także, ale zachęcał konie krzykiem. Szły nieustraszenie, jak lewiatanyLewiatan - legendarny potwór morski., prując spiętrzone bałwany śniegu. Chrapały, parskały głośno, wyrzucając łbami. W chmurze rozpylonej białej zaspy płynęły, zda się, jak w morzu, roztrącały piersią zwarte piany i brnęły coraz głębiej. Saneczki wrzynały się ostro płozami w nabity śnieg, sunąc cicho na dnie śnieżnej kotliny. Często ze ścian białych, po obu stronach sanek utworzonych, padały wielkie kłapcie, zasypując jadących. Rozełkały się jękliwie przytłumione śniegiem janczary. - Wio, kasztan! Wio! - powtarzał Daniło swój okrzyk. - Kołyb tuju zaspu trastia mordowała! Wieho!... Panny stanęły w sankach, całe zasypane śniegiem. Andrzej podał rękę Handzi, bojąc się, że upadnie, w drugiej trzymał lejce mechanicznie, wskazując kierunek kozakowi. Patrzył na Andzię z chciwością, tęsknymi oczami. Była mocno zaróżowiona, usta jej płonęły świeżą barwą, oczy gorzały młodością i zaciekawieniem. Cała twarz ujęta w ramkę fokowego kołpaczka i takiegoż kołnierza wydawała się szczupła, delikatniejsza niż zwykle, i jeszcze dziecinna. Czarne promyki włosów opadłe aż na aksamitne brwi, przypylone śniegiem, tworzyły cudne obramowanie jej ogromnych oczu. Odczuła jego wzrok, spojrzała i zatopili w sobie źrenice we wspólnym, uroczym zachwyceniu. Wypowiadali oczami słowa tajemne, na dnie ich dusz zrodzone słowa upojne. Zwierzyli sercom swym uczucia tęskne i rwące się do siebie jak dwa ptaki białe w pogodny ranek majowy, jak rozkoszne, miłosnym powiewem chylące się ku sobie dwa kwiaty. Oczy jej stawały się coraz bardziej świadome uczuć, dotąd nie uplastycznionych, nabierały w czarne głębiny tyle marzeń, tyle rozkosznych obietnic, że omdlewały pod natłokiem zwierzeń serdecznych. Wówczas żarem paliły źrenice Andrzeja, pełne zaborczej a słodkiej pieszczoty, niewoliły ją ku sobie, brały ją we władanie, hipnotyzując magiczną, wszechwładną mocą męskiej woli, pragnień pożądliwych. Jej rzęsy zaczęły drżeć leciuchno, niby skrzydła jaskółki spłoszonej, opadały z wolna, kryjąc urok poddańczych jej oczu, omdlonych z nadmiaru cichej, lecz tak wymownej rozkoszy. Andrzej czuł, że ona jest już jego, że staje się duchową jego własnością, wsiąka mu w serce gorącym płomieniem i przepala je, bierze jej duszę na własność, oddając mu się całą istotą dziewiczą; dreszczem szczęścia ust niewinnych, rozchylających się dla niego, jak kwiat, słodyczą nieziemską przepełniony; z dziecinną jeszcze ufnością i wiarą, z wejrzeniem źródlano-czystym, w którym kobiecość zapala już płomień przyszłych namiętności, szałów, wskrzeszonych potęgą pierwszej miłosnej ekstazy. W pewnej chwili Andrzej, niebaczny już na nic, uniesiony prądem bezpamiętnym wielkiego kochania, pochylił się do niej gwałtownie z szeptem gorącym: - Moja ty, moja rozkoszy!... Męska dłoń jego ścisnęła mocno ukrytą w niej rękę dziewczyny. Owiały ją te słowa wichrem rozpalonym, bezwiednie pochyliła się także ku niemu słodka, cicha, mrużąc przepaściste, olśnione oczy. Wargi jej rozwinęły się uśmiechem, różowe ich pąki, przygotowane do pocałunku, drżały leciutko, jakby miały zaraz zaszemrać słowa pieszczotliwe. Olelkowicz, natchniony jej urokiem, pochylił się jeszcze bliżej, oddechem drżącym musnął jej twarz, rękę pochwycił zupełnie, schował w swojej... Nagle konie stanęły. Jednocześnie rozległ się okrzyk Daniła. - Ne peredremsia, jasny pane, zaspa hłuboka i ważka jak smetana. Lora bluznęła śmiechem cynicznym, upadła na siedzenie, zanosząc się spazmatycznie: - A to się państwo zacietrzewili! Podziwiam Ankę!... Ja bym już pana wycałowała. Ha! ha! A ci tylko patrzą i patrzą. Dopiero mi wielka rozkosz!... Tarłówna oblała się rumieńcem purpurowym i usiadła w milczeniu. Olelkowicz, strapiony, omotał lejce o poręcz kozła i skoczył w zaspę. Zniknął w niej na chwilę. - Jezus, Maria! - krzyknęła Andzia. Lora zawołała, śmiejąc się: - Wybornie! Znakomita kąpiel po miłosnych zapałach. To pana ochłodzi i wówczas może wyratujemy się z tej toni śniegowej. Tarłówna spojrzała na nią z wyrzutem: - Lorka, przestań! Takaś nieznośna... - Dobra sobie! Myślisz, że ja mogę cierpliwie siedzieć i patrzeć na wasze kochanie się oczami? Także szczególny sposób! Ja nie jestem panną Eweliną, żeby być tylko plastrem przyzwoitości, w dodatku przy tak pięknym chłopcu, jak ten Jędrek. - Lora! - Czego się złościsz? Żeby choć Daniło był na koźle, wcale ładny kozak. - Dajże spokój! Co ci w głowie?... Lorka zaczęła wołać głośno: - Panie Andrzeju, niech pan tu przyśle Daniła, bo ja się nudzę, a pan niech siada na konia. Daniłku, hody tutki!... Andzia zeskoczyła raptownie z sanek. - Co robisz?! Lecz Tarłówna, brodząc po kolana w rozkopanym śniegu, szła naprzód do Andrzeja, oburzona i drżąca. Podbiegł żywo do niej. - Co pani robi! Zamoczy pani nogi i zmarznie! Niechże moja... złota pani wróci do sanek, proszę serdecznie - rzekł ciszej. - Wyjedziemy z tej zaspy? - Ależ zaraz, tylko się konie wysapią. Chodźmy, otulę futrem nożyny, bo już pewno skostniały. - Nie, nie, jeszcze trochę, tak miło tu w tych puchach. Olelkowicz raptownie chwycił ją w ramiona, uniósł z ziemi jak dziecko, przytulił do piersi i, idąc do sanek, dotknął nieznacznie ustami jej włosów przy skroni. Cichy szept: - Kochasz?... - Tak! - Ja szaleję!... Po czym zawołał głośno: - Tak się robi z nieposłusznymi pannami! Ot tak! Na siedzenie! Teraz proszę tupać, żeby otrzepać nogi ze śniegu. Tak, doskonale! (Andzia tupała zawzięcie ze śmiechem.) Teraz siadać, okryję nożęta i ani mru-mru! Panno Loro, proszę się nie odkrywać, bo będzie źle! - Czy i mnie by pan tak poskromił, jak Andzię? - Zapewne. - I niósłby mnie pan tak samo czule na sanki? - Hm! Nie wiem. - Ee! Jak nie wiem, to słaba nadzieja, nie warto próbować. Ale zaimponował mi pan siłą! Tak bym się zaraz przytuliła... lubię takich... tęgich, aż miło chłopców. - Jedut pany z Turzerogów! - zawołał Daniło. Obejrzeli się. W białej czeluści zaspy zaczerniły się wielkie gniade bachmany turzerogskie, nad ich zaś głowami widniała potężna figura stangreta, Nicyfora, w czarnych liberyjnych baranach i złotych guzach, w ogromnej futrzanej czapce na brodatej głowie! - Stój! Stój! - zawołał Olelkowicz. - Ich by w pierod jasny pane, takie tury, zaspu w mig by rozorały, to czorty, nie konie, to nie nasze lalki landszaftnyje, naszych szkoda - ubolewał kozak. Korepetytor i Januszek zeszli z sań, kopali się do pająka uwięzłego w lodowcach. Bo tak Bronowski nazwał eleganckie saneczki, podchodząc do panienek. Panna Ewelina wychyliła głowę, omotaną w chustki, spoza olbrzymiej figury stangreta i wołała przerażonym głosem, że dziewczęta pewno pomarzły, żeby Januszek wracał natychmiast, bo za wiele śniegu, Andzia żeby się nie przeziębiła. Na to Lora odkrzyknęła z impetem: - Niech się pani o Ankę nie troszczy, ja prędzej zmarznę, bo mnie nikt nie ogrzewa. Bronowski spytał Andrzeja: - Po licha pan jechał w taki nabój śnieżny, toż to istna pułapka? - Że ja wpadłem, to nic dziwnego, ale czemu państwo za nami szorowali? Bronowski uśmiechnął się ironicznie. - My przecież mamy rozkaz jechać w ślad za wami, rozkaz pana Kościeszy. - Ach, więc kontrola? Teraz nie żałuję, że was wpakowałem w zaspę. Jeszcze wam jakiego figla wypłatam. Wszyscy na miejsca! Jedziemy - krzyknął wesoło. - A może naprawdę, niech Nicyfor jedzie przodem - zaproponował Bronowski. - Nie! My pojedziemy! Za nic nie ustąpię miejsca! - Janusz, siadaj tu, ja idę z panem Bronowskim. Panna Ewelina chyba nie będzie moją rywalką? - rzekła Lora. Ale malec zaprotestował. - Nie chcę! Tato kazał nam jechać za wami, bo mówił, że ten wariat Olelkowicz jeszcze ich gdzieś wywróci, albo zaciągnie na wertepy. Ja się boję. Andrzej zagryzł usta. - Janusz uważaj, bo przydepczesz język - mruknął korepetytor. Chłopak głupkowatym wzrokiem spojrzał na swoje nogi, potem na nauczyciela. - Pan to też... Sam nie wie co mówi! Ale ja dobrze słyszałem jak tato... - No... ruszaj na sanie! - Złota szczerość młodzieńcza! - śmiał się Andrzej do Andzi, zmieszanej w najwyższym stopniu. - Zdałby się do naszych sanek na moje miejsce - rzekła Lora - ale już by mu wtedy język odpadł na pewno, a pan Kościesza zgubiłby uszy. Miałby co słuchać. Żartowali rozweseleni, podczas gdy konie na nowo rozpoczęły pracę. Buchały się w śniegu ze zdwojoną energią, bodąc zaspę, szły naprzód raźno, dumne ze swego pierwszeństwa w torowaniu drogi. Pył śniegowy walił dokoła sypką i zimną kaskadą, miotając się na twarze jadących. W zwartej ścianie śnieżnej długi i wąski zaprzęg sunął jak torpeda w spienionych otchłaniach morskich, jak ostry i zuchwały pocisk. - Jechałabym tak długo, długo - szepnęła Anna. - Wierzę, ale tylko z panem Andrzejem, beze mnie. Ja bym się też na to zgodziła. - Czy także ze mną? - spytał figlarnie. - A tak! - bo my we dwoje z panem, to byśmy nawet te śniegi roztopili. - Szalona dziewczyna - pomyślał Olelkowicz. Nareszcie lejcowy koń i kozak wyłonili się z zaspy, kasztan zaczął prychać i potrząsać ślicznym łbem, okurzając się ze śniegu, za nim wypłynęły dwa dyszlowe i wynurzyły się z białej topieli saneczki w kurzawie śnieżnej. Wówczas Andrzej krzyknął na Daniłę i, nie oglądając się na drugie sanie, sunął naprzód rzęsistym kłusem. - Cije koni pohybnut bez takuju sztuku - desperował Daniło, lecz nikt go nie słuchał. Wśród pól omroczonych już zmierzchem zimowym pędzili z zawadiacką brawurą, szumnie, z rozdźwiękiem janczarów i świstem płóz po wyślizganym trakcie. Jak zawierucha z brzękiem i parskaniem wpadli na dziedziniec turzerogski, zatrzymali się przed gankiem, niby hamulcem zatamowani. Na schodach stał Kościesza. W futrze ciężkim był jeszcze bardziej ogromny jak zwykle, ponury, czarny, robił wrażenie siły wrogiej, złej i jakby zapory. Przemówił surowo: - Chciałem już wysłać fornali na odszukanie państwa. - Czy tak mało pan ufał w moje zdolności sportowe? - wesoło zagadnął pan Andrzej. - Nie ufam nigdy nikomu - brzmiała twarda i sucha odpowiedź. Młodzieniec wysadzał panny z sanek, był spokojny. - No, jednak... w tym wypadku obawy płonne, ani wilków. Ani bandytów... i zresztą opieka w postaci panny Eweliny, pana Bronowskiego, pańskiego syna, Nicyfora, którzy tak dalece czuwali nad nami, że nawet w zaspę podążyli w ślad, bez trwogi, choć mogli ją minąć. Gdy weszli do sieni, Andzia podbiegła do Kościeszy. - Ojczymku! Tak było przyjemnie! Pan Andrzej świetnie powozi, ogromnie było przyjemnie! Taki śliczny spacer! - Tylko za krótki - drożyła się Lora - ja bym tak do północy jeździła. - Dość tego - wybuchnął Kościesza tonem niespodziewanie brutalnym. - Zabraniam nadal podobnych parogodzinnych eskapad. Panna Lora powinna matki pilnować, którą nie ja będę niańczył. Co zaś się pana tyczy - popatrzał na Andrzeja zupełnie białymi, przerażającymi oczami - to już jest wieczór, przed panem kawał drogi i najwyższy czas do domu, niepraktycznie było konie schlastać, skoro trzeba jechać, innych nie ma na zmianę. - Ojczymku! - krzyknęła Andzia, szarpiąc go za rękaw z przestraszonym wzrokiem. Myślała, że jest nieprzytomny. Olelkowicz pobladł śmiertelnie. Obraza i wściekłość buchnęły w nim płomieniem, oczy zapaliły się jaskrawo, skurcz bolesny zmienił mu twarz, ale spojrzał na Tarłównę i zatrzymał się w jednej chwili. Odrzekł zimno z pogardą: - Nie liczyłem nigdy na uprzejmość i delikatność pańską, jednak gdyby nie dzisiejszy spacer, jego wspomnienia i obecność pań, odpowiedziałbym panu inaczej. Teraz żegnam. Chłodno skłonił głowę i podszedł do Andzi. Wziął jej dygocącą rękę, patrząc na jej twarz bladą, zlaną łzami, szepnął wzburzony, ale tak cicho, jak lekki szmer: - Do widzenia, jedyna, ufaj mi zawsze i... czekaj na mnie... Kościesza stał opodal jak kat, białe oczy wświdrowywał w Andrzeja z zajadłością. Lorka podeszła prędko, zręcznym manewrem zakryła młodą parę. - Pan jedzie naprawdę? - spytała cicho. Olelkowicz był straszny. - Tak, pani, ani minuty dłużej, muszę ochłonąć... boję się samego siebie... Prędko niby błysk ucałował palce zmartwiałej Handzi, tak, że nawet Lora nie spostrzegła, podał rękę pannie Smoczyńskiej i spokojnie, z nadludzkim panowaniem nad sobą wyszedł z przedpokoju. Zdumienie Daniły, którego głos niezwykły pana zawrócił już z drogi do stajen, nie miało granic. Nie mniej, a może więcej zdziwiony był Bronowski, gdy w bramie, dopiero teraz wracając ze spaceru, mijali zaprzęg Olelkowicza i gdy ujrzał go na siedzeniu. Nad końmi unosiła się chmura dymu, wyglądały jakby zlane gorącą wodą. - Cóż to, pan sam objeżdża konie, nie wierzy pan kozakowi? Ależ to trzeba wolno i długo. - Pojadą aż do Prokopyszcz. Odpoczną - usłyszał Bronowski głuchą odpowiedź. Sanki Olelkowicza znikły za bramą. ----